disneyfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Eva Gabor
Eva Gabor 'was a Hungarian-born actress. Carer Eva Gabor was sister to celebrity Zsa Zsa Gabor and her first movie was Forced landing and she appears in talk shows. Eva had her own talk show called "The Eva Gabor show" which last for one reason. Gabor opened her wig Business in 1972. Eva voiced Duchess from ''The Aristocats and Miss Bianca from The Rescuers ''and ''The Rescuers Down Under. Green acres In 1965, Gabor began her role for which she is best remembered,Lisa Douglas whom attorney husband (Oliver Wendell Douglas, played by Eddie Albert) decides to leave the city. Then buys and run a farm in a rural community, forcing Lisa to leave her beloved New York City, in the Paul Henning sitcom Green Acres which aired on CBS's Green Acres was set in Hooterville, the same backdrop for Petticoat Junction (1963-1970) which occasionally cross over its Sister sitcom. Despite proving to be a ratings hit, staying in the top twenty for its first four seasons, '''Green Acres and another sister sitcom show, The Beverly Hillbillies were cancelled in 1971 in the CBS network's Infamous "Rural purge" - which attempted an attract a younger viewer demographic, as most viewers of the series were at least 40 years old. Marriages Eva Gabor was married five times: * Eric Valdemar Drimmer (June 1939-February 25, 1942; divorced) the marriage was childless. * Charles Isaacs (September 27, 1943-April 2, 1949; divorced) the marriage was childless. * John Elbert Williams (April 8, 1956-March 20, 1957; divorced) the marriage was childless * Richard Brown (October 4, 1959-June 1973; divorced) the marriage was childless * Frank Gard Jameson SR, (September 21, 1973-1983; divorced) the marriage was childless but Gabor became a stepmother Jameson's four children. Death Eva Gabor died in Los Angeles on July 4, 1995, from respiratory failure and pneumonia, following a fall in the bathtub in Mexico, where she had been on vacation. As the youngest of the Gabor sisters, she had predeceased her eldest sister, Magda, (1915-1997) and her mother, Jolie Gabor, ''(1896-1997) whom both died two years later in 1997. Zsa Zsa dies in 2016 of Cardiac Arrest. Interment Gabor is interred in Westwood Village Memorial Park and buried just yards from her niece Francesca Hilton (1947-2015), and her friend and former co-star Eddie Albert (1906-2005). Family '''Jolie's side' * Dorottya (1860-1891): Great grandmother * Franceska Tilleman (1879-1944): grandmother * Ethel (1881-1931): great-aunt * Joseph Tilleman: grandfather * Dora Tilleman (1891-1980): aunt * Zseni Tilleman (1892-1969): aunt * Sydonia Tilleman (1895-1895): aunt * Jolie Gabor (1896-1997): mother * Rozalie Tilleman (1898-1973): aunt * Sebastian Sebi Tilleman (1907-1944): uncle Vilmos Side * Tokés Gábor (1859-1921): grandfather * lílí (1856-1934): grandmother * Vilmos Gábor (1884-1962): father * Álex Gábor (1887-1924): uncle * Joseph Gábor (1889-1944): uncle * Magda Gabor (1915-1997): sister * Zsa Zsa Gabor (1917): sister Others * Francesca Hilton (1947-2015): niece * Count Edmond Odon de Szigethy (1912-1989): stepfather Actresses * The Aristocats (1970) - Duchess * The Rescuers (1977) - Miss Bianca * Flik and Princess Atta (1986) - Female Bird * Oliver ''(1988) - Additional voices * ''The Rescuers Down Under (1990) - Miss Bianca Category:Voice actresses Category:People Category:1910s births Category:1919 births Category:The Aristocats Category:The Rescuers Category:A Bug's Life Category:Oliver the Kitten films Category:Females Category:Deceased Category:The Rescuers Down Under Category:European actors Category:1990s deaths Category:1995 deaths Category:Walt Disney's Wonderful World of Color Category:Disney Renaissance Category:American film actress Category:American television actress Category:Actresses Category:American voice actresses Category:Businesspeople Category:Woman comedians Category:American comedians Category:Celebrities Category:American actresses Category:Disney Dark Age